Roger Bowling vs. Abel Trujillo
The first round began. Both men circled in powerful low stances. Bowling landed a right there. He landed another right and a left and a right, he ate a counter left there, wow. 4:30. Nice exchange. Both men are powerful. Big lightweights. 4:15. Bowling landed a left hook. "Nice and tight, hands tight!" Nice exchange. 4:00. "Chin down Abe!" "Move that head!" 3:35. Both men are more cautious now. Bowling landed a nice jab and a left and ate a counter left, Bowling worked a double. 3:15 as he lifted Trujillo and slammed him, crowd loved it. Trujillo stood to the clinch breaking kneeing the body. 3:00. "Hands up!" 2:35. Bowling landed a counter right and ate a left hook. Trujillo ate a body shot and kneed the body. Trujillo landed a jab, 2:15 remaining. Bowling landed an inside kick and ate a left, Trujillo had the back on the ground now. 2:00. "Make him work!" "Breathe!" Bowling stood. He rolled to side control, ugh. 1:35. Trujillo kneed the body. "Right leg through!" Bowling gave up the back, ate a big right. 1:15. Trujillo kneed the leg four times hard. Again. 1:00 with another. Got a double again, defending an arm in guillotine. Crowd cheering. Trujillo defending well. Bowling standing with it. 35. He has it tight. He's taking the back, "Knee!" A left. Right elbow to the body and another, has the guillotine tight against the cage, 10 secs. A right under, they stood, Trujillo kneed the body, the first round ended, good round. 10-9 Trujillo but close. "In and out and a little more head movement, maybe a takedown Roger." The second round began. Bowling seems fresher. He landed a body kick. Trujillo landed a jab. "Slowing down a little." Bowling landed a jab. 4:35. Trujillo landed a combo dodging an upward elbow. 4:15 as Trujillo landed a jab, Bowling worked a double and got it. Trujillo stood to the clinch. He landed a right elbow to the body there. Bowling working a single, 4:00 as Trujillo broke with a knee and two left hooks. 3:35. Bowling working that jab, five or six. Trujillo's tired. Bowling landed a hard leg kick and a left, 3:15. Trujillo landed a left. He kneed the body. 3:00. They broke. Bowling landed a nice right uppercut. "Hands up!" "Stay tight!" Trujilo's exhausted, left to the body landed for Roger. 2:30. Trujillo landed a counter right, ate a big combo there, Bowling worked a double getting it. 2:15. Half-guard on top here. Body triangling that leg. 2:00. Right under. Has the back. Clinch. Bowling kneed the face despite orders to knee the leg, broke, left to the body. One-two from Trujillo. Bowling's tired. 1:35. Bowling landed a jab. Bowling landed a counter left there. 1:15 as Trujillo landed a counter left and a jab, ate a left to the body and landed a jab and ate a leg kick. 1:00. Trujillo jabbing. He blocked a body kick there, Bowling shot for a double getting it. Has the back. 35. He's working for the choke with one hook. Trujillo thumbs up. 15. Trujillo escaped, kneed the face twice as Bowling was down, a right under before the stoppage. Bowling was bloody before that but now he's hurting, boos everywhere. Right at the end of the round. Trujillo's yelling in frustration. Bowling's nose is bleeding. From before, the knee didn't help though. The ref took a point after the replay. "Do you know where you are?" the female doctor was asking. She told the ref she needed a second to get a response here. No disqualification but no more warnings. The first hit the chest and the second hit the chin. "The fight's over, he didn't know where he was." The ref waved it off. Bowling walked over pissed off and they were separated. He walked over again there, Trujillo's pissed. They called it a no-contest. Big mouse under Bowling's right eye as well. 4:57 R2. Boos. Their first no-contest. It seems almost assumed that there will be a rematch. According to a fellow Redditor, Roger Bowling replied "Strikeforce" when asked if he knew where he was. "Do you know where you are?" the doctor asked. "Strikeforce," Bowling replied. "Tell me again?" the doctor asked, probably surprised. "Strikeforce," Bowling confirmed.